Everything for You
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Nikita and Michael have a fine and peaceful lives now... or so they thought.
1. Forever and Always

Hi! I'm back again guys! So this is my new story 'Everything for You'.

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories :( Its just I have this idea in my mind and I can't take it off... so anyways enjoy reading :)

Oh! And once again I don't own Nikita. :(

Summary: Nikita and Michael have a fine and peaceful lives now... or so they thought.

_  
>When you love someone, you'll never know how long you will be with them but you will now for sure how much you can give to them.<br>-Anonymous

Everything for You

Chapter 1- Forever and Always

Nikita stared at the pleasant view of their new beach house. It is indeed breathtaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Memories of the successful victory that brought her to a happy ending.

Percy laid on the cold, broken floor.

Nikita never seen him so vulnerable and frightened until now. She raised her gun and pointed it to Percy's chest.

"Bye Percy. May your life in hell be miserable." And then Nikita shot him right through his heart.

She watched him as he screamed in agony and she felt relieved that now Percy is dead she could live peacefully. After a few seconds, she left Percy there to die.

She felt arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath tickling her neck.

"Hey daydreamer." Michael whispered. This caused Nikita to smile and she faced him and wrapped her arms aroun his neck.

"So do you like our new home?" Michael asked with his smoky voice.

"Like it? I love it!" Nikita replied as he kissed Michael softly on the lips.

Michael pulled away and tilted his head to the side. "I will love you forever and always... you should know that." he said with a sad smile.

Nikita gave him a small smile. "I love you too forever and always and I've known that since the first time I saw you."

Michael kissed her again and Nikita kissed back, soon they were in a passionate liplock.

They both pulled back breathing unevenly.

"I think we should go to bed." Nikita said with a seductive tone.

Without another word Michael carried her in bridal stye to the bed and Nikita yelped.

They kissed passionately while undressing each other. Throwing the discarded clothes on the floor .

Then Michael is inside of her and they fit perfectly together. Both of them moaning in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes Michael lifted himself from her.

They laid in bed breathing heavily while embracing.

"Forever and always Nikita." Michael said tightening his embrace

Nikita kissed him. "Forever and always Michael."

They they fell in a deep slumber feeling safe in each others arms.

(A/N)

So? How was it?

The next chapter will come up a few hours later... just wait and see... :)

-Lex


	2. The Accident

**Yo! Hey! Wazup?**

**Did you all like my story? I hope the beginning did not start pretty boring to YOU. :)**

**Anyways heres the next chapter.. Enjoy!**

**And by the way... I own nothing :(**

_When you love a person, don't waste anytime thet you two are together. Cause you'll never know when you'll lose them. -Anonymous_

Everything for You

Chapter 2- The Accident

Nikita's eyes fluttered open. She tried to reach for Michael, but all she got was a pillow.

She sat up quickly wondering where he was. She stood up and grabbed the first clothing she could get, Michael's shirt.

She went downstairs to find Michael in the kitchen, cooking. She grinned and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head at his back.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Michael said still facing the stove.

Nikita pulled away. "Wait, doesn't sleeping beauty get a kiss from her prince charming?" Nikita teased.

At that point, Michael turned around and smiled as he embraced her. "Of she does." And then they kissed softly which turned passionate and intense.

When they both finally needed air they pulled away.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you more Nikita."

Nikita kissed Michael again and they continued their intense liplock for like an eternity. Until Michael smelled something burning and he pulled away.

"Breakfast." Michael said.

"I'm not hungry, let's forget about breakfast. I want to go back to our room." Nikita pleaded.

"No. We need to eat." Michael said not falling for Nikita's pleading.

After a few minutes they were done eating.

"Yummy!" Nikita said and giving Michael a peck on the lips. "Let's go out Michael."

"Where?" Michael asked placing his arm on Nikita's shoulder.

"I don't care, as long as we're together."

"Don't you just want to stay here in the house where its warm and cozy?"

"Of course I want to, but we are not getting exercise in just sitting around here."

"Alright,but just near the neighborhood. Okay?"

"Okay!"

They got dressed and got out of the house and started walking hand by hand, side by side.

Nikita placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad we can finally live like normal people do."

"Yeah. I'm so happy that we don't have to look behingg our shoulders anymore and see if there's someone following us."

"I know the feeling."

They walked and they walked and walked until they got bored already and Michael started to tickle Nikita.

"Michael! Stop it! This is not funny."

"But its fun!"

Michael chased Nikita all around.

They didn't realize that they are standing in the middle of the road in the middle of the night.

"Enough!"

"Okay, okay." Michael said panting and smiling.

"Stop it Michael, my tummy aches already."

Then Michael saw a bright light coming ahead of them.

"Nikita look out!" And he pushed Nikita away.

Michael was hit by a speeding car but the car continued to drive away.

Nikita watched in horror. "Michael!"

She cam to his side and saw a lot of blood, Michael's blood.

"Michael! Michael, please open your eyes!." But he didn't.

Nikita took hr phone out and called t he first person that she could think of.

"Birkhoff! We need you! Michael's been hit by a car! You have to come here as fast as you can!"

Without another word Nikita hanged up not giving Birkhoff a chance to reply.

She looked back at Michael and felt her eyes burning as she let her tears fall.

"Please Michael... wake up for me." She choked up a sob.  
>_<p>

**(A/N)**

**So? Whaddaya think?**

**I have this idea of what's going to happen to Michael... but you won't find out until you review. :)**

**-Lex**


	3. Rough Situation

**I'm Baaack! Soooooo I have this new chapter done a long time now but I accidentally deleted it in my files... so anyway its here now. ENjoy reading!**

**And... I own nothing.**

_You think you don't have anything to live for? You do... you have me. -Nikita (1x09: One Way)_

Everything for You

Chapter 3- Rough Situation

After a few seconds, Birkhoff came rushing with his car. "Niki! What happened?" He asked as he helped Nikita lift Michael up.

"We're just here chasing each other in the middle of...the road,chasing each other when suddenly this... speeding car came right through... Michael and it just continued to go...it didn't even stop."

"God! Maybe he's drunk...let's get Mikey in the car."

When they got to the nearest hospital they could find a stretcher came welcoming them, they placed Michael on the stretcher and Nikita continued to hold on his hand.

They got in the hall of the ER and one of the nurses spoke up...

"Miss, you need to let go of the patient, this is as far as you can go."

"No! I won't leave him. I need to know if he's gonna be okay..." Nikita replied withh so much emotion in her voice.

"We will take care of him Miss, Just sit out here and the doctor will come out later to give you the results." The nurse said with a soothing voice.

Birkhoff reached for her shoulder "Its okay Nikki, they'll make him better."

Nikita slowly let go of Michael's hand and then the stretcher took off to the ER.

Birkhoff took Nikita to sit on one of the chairs. Rubbing her back in comfortting circles.

"I can't lose him Birkhoff, I just can't... not now, not now that we're finally happy." Nikita stiffled.

"You won't lose him, we won't lose him. He's a fighter, he can fight this."

They sat there for a few minutes but they felt like they're waiting there for hours.

Then a male doctor came out of the ER and walked closer to them.

"Are you two with Michael West?"

Nikita nodded. "How is he? Is he okay?" Nikita asked.

"I'm Doctor Reventon. Michael seems to have hit his head really hard, so he's on a comathose."

Nikita choked a sob and felt tears building in her eyes. "Is he going to be okay? Is he going to wake up?"

Dr. Reventon took a deep breath. "There's a 50/50% chance that he will wake up, and if he ever will wake up he might forget things that happened to him."

At Dr. Reventon statement Nikita let her tears fell, streaming down her cheeks.

"Please Dr. Reventon do anything! Anything to help him." Nikita begged.

"I'll do my best Miss..?"

"Nikita, Nikita Meers."

Dr. Reventon smiled. "I'll do my best Ms. Nikita."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. He's in room 204"

Nikita turned to face Birkhoff. "Nerd, can you stay here for awhile? I just want to have some time alone with Michael."

"Sure. I'll be just here"

"Thanks Nerd." Nikita kissed him on the cheek.

Nikita ran to to Michael's room leaving the two men alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Birkhoff, Seymour Birkhoff most people call me Birkhoff."Birkhoff reached to shake his hand.

take his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you if you don't mind me asking... what's your and relationship with Michael.?"

"Oh i'm his best buddy and Niki there is the love of his life."

Dr. Reventon smiled.

Meanwhile in Room 204...

Nikita opened the door to the room where Michael is. She saw him there on the bed lying with so many tubes on his face.

She coudn't help but cry more and more and more. She ran to his side and took hi hand. "Michael you have to fight this. You have to fight for me, for everybody else, for our future... please wake up." As she said this more tears fell from her eyes and she tasted her salty tears.

Nikita soon fell asleep beside Michael.

**(A/N)**  
><strong>That's it for now! I'm thinking for another part, it will come in a few hours. Just wait and see... :)<strong>

**REviews!**

**-Lex**


	4. Welcome Back

**Hello Everyone!**

**So here's the new chapter :) Enjoy!**

**And...you read it 3 time already.. I own nothing.**

_Living for someone is hard to maintain but loving someone is a lot more easier. -Anonymous_

Everything for You

Chapter 4- Welcome back

Michael felt cold, and his eyes opened. He saw darkness...

He stood up and walked, he walked until he saw a bright light. He followed it. And minutes later he entered the bright light.

He a garden, a garden full of flowers and trees and a river running peacefully. He walked beside the river and looked at his reflection. He was wearing white, pure white clothes. And then he wondered.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself.

"No. Not yet." A female voice answered.

Michael turned to fsce the voice and he saw a beautiful woman smiling at him.

"Lizzy? What?...what am I?... why am I here? Is this heaven?"

"What do you think?"

"Why am I here?"

"As you know, you're in a coma." Elizabeth said a s she walked closer to Michael.

Michael hugged her tightly. "Are you real? Because if you are... I don't ever wanna leave you again."

"Yes I am real but you can't stay here if you still wanna live, as I can see you have something to live for." She said pointing to Nikita who is sleeping beside Michael on the hospital bed.

Michael gasped. "Nikita... but.. I- I miss you Lizzy, I don't hink I can leave you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes you can, if you're will is strong enough."

"I don't know what am I willing to do now."

"Let me help you with that... Michael, I'm gone, dead but you aren't, Nikita is... well alive and all and I can see that she loves you very much, she needs you..."

"Liz-"

"You have to choose now Michael, your time is running out."

"I.."

"You have to choose life..."

"I can't... I miss you so much." He hugged her and Lizzy kissed him on the cheek.

"I miss you too but Nikita won't take it if you'll leave her."

"I... okay I'll come back to her.. to live. But promise me that you won't forget to remember that I'll always love you.. you know that right?"

"I've always known that.." She kissed him on the lips softly. "Goodbye Michael." She whispered.

"Bye Liz."

And with that Michael is brought back to life.

He saw that he was in a hospital room.

And he glanced sideways... he saw Nikita sleeping beside him. He just watched her sleep like an angel and then her eyes opened.

She opened her eyes and after every second it became wider and wider... "Michael..."

Michael's throat was so dry that his voice came out raspy. "Nikita...water."

She sprinted towards the cooler and got water. "Here.."

Michael gratefully sucked on the straw. "Thank you..." He said in a normal voice.

Nikita hugged him tightly and let the tears fall as she kissed him. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I've missed you.." She said.

"I've missed you too... What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a car while we're chasing each other in the middle of the road."

"Oh..."

They stared in a few minutes.

"I love you Michael." Nikita said while stroking his head.

"I love you Nikita."

"How long was I out?"

"For about 1 week now."

"Wow!"

Right then Dr. Reventon and Birkhoff came enetering the room.

Birkhoff grinned widely. "Mikey! So glad you're back." He tapped Michael's shoulder a little hard that caused Nikita to give him a glare.

"Ow..yeah thanks Birkhoff nice to see you again."

"Good to see that you're back Michael." Dr. Reventon said cheerfully.

"Thanks.. Dr.?"

"Dr. Reventon."

"Thanks, Dr. Reventon."

"So you're results are doing well, its suprised me that you got recovered so fast."

"Well Dr. Rev, Mikey here is a fighter and he survives most of the time." Birkhoff said.

"That's interesting, Michael.. you just have to stay here for another 3 days and then you're okay to go."

"Thanks, Doc. That's good to know."

Dr. Reventon smiled and exited the room.

"Wow Mikey! It's good to be back right?"

"Yeah... I've missed you guys."

"Michael.. are you feeling okay? You need something."

"Yes I do need something. I feel pain on my lips." Michael teased.

Nikita grinned then kissed Michael's lips. "There.. feel better?"

Michael smiled. "Yeah. Super."

"Gross! Guys would you mind? You need to warn me if you two would do something.." Birkhoff joked.

They all laughed when they heard Birkhoff's stomach grumble.

"Oh! I think I have to go to the bathroom." Birkhoff ran to the men's room.

Leaving Michael and Nikita alone.

"How are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm... glad to see you."

"Have you been here all the time, cause looks like you haven't been on a real bed since my accident."

Nikita chuckled. "Yeah! You noticed it right.. I looked like a monster now."

"A very beautiful monster." Michael teased.

Nikita playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

They both laughed.

"Come here, Lay down with me." Michael invited Nikita.

Nikita immediateley obliged. They snuggled until they fell asleep again.

**(A/N)**

**There you go! Next chapter will be on its way. :)**

**Reviews!**

**-Lex**


	5. You're My Everything

Next chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: And I quote,"I own nothing."

Everything for You

Chapter 5- You're My Everything

"Thank you very much Dr. Reventon for all the help that you've given to us." Nikita said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it, it's my job to take care of people."

"Ok. We hope to see you soon."

"Ok."

Nikita and Michael got out of the hospital and got in Birkhoff's car.

"Hey guys! How ya feeling?" Birkhoff asked in the driver's seat.

"I'm fine Birkhoff. All better." Michael replied.

Nikita snorted. "No you're not better, you're still weak, you can't even walk straight. Once we got home you are just gonna lay in bed and let me take care of you." Nikita said straight.

Michael coudn't protest because he knew that Nikita was right. "Yes Ma'am."

Birkhoff gave Nikita a confused look. "How can you make him obey everything you say? No one can make him do that."

"Because if he didn't obey me, he must face the consequencees." Nikita said glancing at Michael and grinned.

A few minutes later...

The car stopped in front of Michael and Nikita's house. And Nikita helped Michael exit the car.

Okay guys.. this is far as I can go. I have some cyber girlfriends waiting for me." And with that he sped away.

Nikita guided Michael to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Michael groaned, which made Nikita worried. "What is it? Do you feel something hurt? Are you okay?"

Michael smiled. "Calm down. I'm okay."

Nikita didn't look convinced. "I'll go get you some painkillers. And you stay right there, and don't move."

Michael rested his head on a pillow, closed his eyes and sighed. 'Does she ever listen?' he thought.

Moments later, Nikita came entering the room. And she saw Michael asleep, she didn't want to wake him up so she just slipped beside him and rested her head on his chest. Soon they were both asleep and sleeping soundly.  
>_<p>

Michael woke up to a disturbing light shining right through his eyes. He shook his head gently and he noticed Nikita asleep beside him cuddled up and sleeping comfotably. He tighten his arms aroung her and hugged her more closer. He could smell his strawberry shampoo. He fell aslepp again.

Nikita felt Michaael stir a bit so she woke up very fast.

She saw him sleeping peacefully, he looked like an angel, the guardian angel that is supposed to protect her always and forever, forever and always. And it led him to a coma. Nikit apromised herself that if she let Michael face that danger again, she was not going to forgive herself.

Michael's eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked for a long time.

Nikita broke the silence first. "Did you know that you looked so cute when you sleep?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

Michael groaned again.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked worrriedly.

"My chest hurts."

Nikita smiled and kissed his chest. "Better?"

"Uh uh not yet my neck hurts to and my head."

Nikita kissed his neck and head softly. "Better now?"

"Not yet, my cheeks hurt too."

Nikita made her way to kiss Michael's cheek when he turned his face so that their lips with meet.

After 10 seconds they needed breath so they pulled away and stared at each other.

"I love you so much Niki."

"I love you more Michael, you're my everything."

They leaned in for another kiss and they snuggled in bed.  
>_<p>

They went down to have brunch.

"SO what are we having today?" Michael asked.

"We have bacon, eggs and pancakes."

Michael's stomach roared. "Ooh. I'm starving!"

Nikita smiled and prepared their food.

After brunch they went upstairs again and asked questions.

"First kiss?" Nikita asked.

"At prom, my date kissed me but... I didn't like her so it means absolutely nothing for me." Michael said honestly.

Nikita smiled. "I feel bad for your dates, it seems that you always bring them down."

"It's because I don't love them. My turn!"

"First crush?"

Nikita looked at Michael and didn't answer right away but she answered after a few seconds. "You." Nikita blushed.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the first man that showed me caring and you made me experience how to be in love."

Michael grinned. "So that's why you always try to impress me inside Division, when you're still recruit."

Nikita giggled. "Guilty."

Michael kissed her softly and whispered on her left ear.

"I loved you since the first time I saw you."

Nikita whisperred back. "I know."

They both laughed and kissed again.

And they soon fell asleep again for the 3rd time this day. 


End file.
